$\vec u = (-4,-2)$ $\vec w = (-3,3)$ $\vec w + \vec u= ($
We add vectors by adding corresponding components: $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (w_x, w_y) + (u_x, u_y) \\\\ &= (w_x+u_x, w_y+u_y) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} \vec w + \vec u &= (-3,3) + (-4,-2) \\\\ &= (-3+(-4),3+(-2)) \\\\ &= (-7,1) \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ \vec w + \vec u = (-7,1) $